omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans
Character Synopsis Sans is one of the main characters of the WRPG, Undertale. He is the brother of Papyrus and the local Sentry. One day a human fell into the underground, and after exiting the ruins met Sans. Depending on the route you take, Sans may see the Player as a friend, a dirty brother killer, or the person that saved the Underground. Also, bears an unknown relationship with the character W.D. Gaster. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C physically. 2-B with hax Verse: Undertale Name: Sans the Skeleton (never capitalized when spoken by himself.) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, (though Word of God confirms he is likely older than his brother) Classification: Skeleton, Sentry, likely a scientist (hinted at through workshop), Professional Prankster Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation, His attacks are intangible, Clairvoyance (Can see Frisk’s LV), SOUL Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Platform Creation (Created platforms during the fight with him), Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL, therefore, damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack) Destructive Ability: Building Level physically (The weakest monster who can be faced in combat, even below Monster Kid in terms of raw strength. However, he is still roughly comparable to the lowest tier monsters). Multiverse Level via hax (Repeatedly defeated a multiversal enemy while they were in physical form due to mostly ignoring durability on both a conventional level and the entire mechanic of post-hit invulnerability), Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Relativistic+ (Immensely faster than Chara/Frisk, capable of consistently dodging. Should be one of, if not the, fastest non-immeasurable characters in the game). Vastly improved attack speed via teleportation (Sans possesses teleportation which allows him to transport himself, his opponents, attacks, other objects, etc. and change their position while doing so) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: At least Building Level (Completely unaffected by the temperature in Hotland, which is hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup and the water inside of it into vapor, instantly. Sans supposedly only has one Hp, which would make him extremely fragile, though it is unknown to what extent. The kill counter does not raise when you kill him, but that could be simply a programming oversight- the truth is unclear.) Stamina: Very High, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from Chara/Frisk, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Range: At least Tens of meters (dozens of meters) via bone attacks, significantly higher via Gasterblasters and teleportation to an unknown extent Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. While Sans is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense, if his workshop is any indication. He was also able to tell how many times he had killed Chara/Frisk simply by looking at their face. Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines). Weak against murder intentions. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Numerous bones and Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode:' Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversal being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls. However, this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. *'Bone Attacks:' Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the meta-fighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate to an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. *'KARMA:' Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. *'Gasterblasters:' Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. *'Teleportation:' While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself but objects and other people, as well. During a battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving out of harm's way but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others Notable Victories: Bendy (Bendy's Profile) (Both were 8-C) Notable Losses: Dante (DMC Reboot) (Dante's Profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Games Category:Skeletons Category:Hax Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Energy Users Category:Bone Users